Prefeita Mare/Galeria
Primeira temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Mayor speaking to the audience S1E01.png Mayor 3 S1E1.png Every pony cheers S1E01.png Mayor Mare addressing the ponies S1E01.png Mayor Mare introducing Princess Celestia S1E01.png Mayor 2 S1E1.png Mayor 4 S1E1.png Everyone gasps at Celestia's disappearance S1E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Mayor Mare 'Seize her!' S1E02.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png Berryshine running by the mayor S1E04.png Mayor Cheer S1E4.png The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png Twilight not happy to see the mayor S01E04.png Twilight gives up S1E04.png Mayor Mare addressing the crowd S1E04.png Mayor Stand 1 S1E4.png Mayor Stand 2 S1E4.png Applejack on stage with Mayor Mare S1E04.png Passagem do Inverno Twilight runs for the crowd S1E11.png Crowd 1 S1E11.png Crowd 2 S1E11.png The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png The Mayor tells about the Wrap Up S1E11.png Ponies cheer S1E11.png Mayor, The quickest Wrap Up ever! S1E11.png Mayor Mare "all right everypony" S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png' Mayor What you doing S1E11.png Argument S1E11.png Mayor Catastrophe S1E11.png Mayor This Isn't Good S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Mayor Stop At Once S1E11.png Mayor Mare worried over "scandal and shame" S1E11.png Ponies looking back toward Twilight S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Twilight organizes the Winter Wrap Up teams S1E11.png Tired Mayor and Twilight S1E11.png Twilight and Mayor happy over finishing S1E11.png Mayor Mare "we have you to thank for it" S1E11.png Mayor Mare "we would still be arguing" S1E11.png Mayor Mare "since you helped every team" S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png Twilight's special vest S1E11.png Winter is officially wrapped up S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Feita para o Sucesso Ponies at stage half 1 S1E14.png Ponies at stage half 2 S1E14.png Rarity walking surrounded by ponies S1E14.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Ponies crossing the bridge S1E26.png Segunda temporada Lição Zero Mayor Shock 1 S2E3.png Mayor Shock 2 S2E3.png Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Mayor escape S02E03.png Mayor running with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor stepping on Smarty Pants S2E03.png Eclipse da Luna Mayor on the stage S2E04.png Mayor at the lectern S2E04.png Mayor 'to hear the legend' S2E04.png Mayor 'Night Mare Mooon' S2E04.png Mayor laughing S2E04.png Mayor presenting S2E04.png Mayor on a falling pole S2E04.png Mayor Clown S2E4.png Luna looking at Mayor S2E04.png Mayor scared S2E04.png Princess Luna well... S2E4.png Mayor talking S2E04.png Mayor scaring the foal S2E04.png Applejack and Mayor in the wind S2E04.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Mayor S2E8.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png Mayor giving out a speech S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Mare Do Well S2E8.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Train S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.png O Último Rodeio Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Mayor Podium 1 S2E14.png Mayor Podium 2 S2E14.png Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png Twilight your best S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 3 S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Mayor 1 S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Twilight Mayor and Spike S02E15.png Finalmente um Amigo Mayor and town council maybe S2E18.png Pinkie Pie in front of mayor S2E18.png Singing circle S2E18.png Ponyville Confidencial Mayor's hair S2E23.png Mayor pink mane S2E23.png Mayor Mare looking at Gabby Gums' apology S2E23.png Terceira temporada Duelo Mágico Trixie City Hall S3E5.png A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Quarta temporada Modos Simples Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Mayor Mare walking towards the lectern S4E13.png Mayor talking on the microphone S4E13.png The selection committee behind Mayor Mare S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Mayor announces Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Mayor praising the Ponytones S4E14.png Mayor Mare happy S4E14.png Mayor 'Certainly' S4E14.png Mayor looking behind S4E14.png The Ponytones agreeing S4E14.png Mayor smiling S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Mayor watches Ponytones singing S4E14.png Manifestação Inspiradora Mayor Mare points Twilight toward the gazebo S4E23.png Twilight flying to the rescue S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack in the stands S4E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack cheering S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Quinta temporada Alegrias e Tristezas Apple Bloom runs up to Mayor Mare S5E4.png Mayor Mare "you've got to get your family out of town!" S5E4.png Apple Bloom and Mayor Mare hear twittermites S5E4.png Twittermites zap a Ponyville cottage S5E4.png Cottage reduced to rubble S5E4.png Um Pedaço da Vida Mayor Mare about to start the ceremony S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Mayor Mare teasing Cranky Doodle Donkey S5E9.png Cranky Doodle grumbling nervously S5E9.png Mayor Mare "I also see so many ponies from all trots of life" S5E9.png Mayor Mare "Cranky searched all across this great land" S5E9.png Mayor Mare "it's remarkable to me" S5E9.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda at the altar S5E9.png Cranky, Matilda, and Mayor Mare at the altar S5E9.png Mayor Mare addressing Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Cranky Doodle Donkey "you bet I do!" S5E9.png Mayor Mare addressing Matilda S5E9.png Matilda getting teary "I do!" S5E9.png Mayor Mare "I now pronounce you jack and jenny!" S5E9.png Matilda and Cranky Doodle Donkey kiss S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Mayor Mare and Shoeshine in the dream S5E13.png Mayor Mare backs up into giant Derpy S5E13.png Mayor Mare looking up at giant Derpy S5E13.png Giant Derpy meowing at Mayor Mare S5E13.png Giant Derpy walking away S5E13.png A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Mayor Mare walking and looking around S5E19.png Mayor "You are Ponyville's best kept secret!" S5E19.png Pinkie Pie heard Mayor Mare S5E19.png Pinkie "No, I'm not!" S5E19.png Pinkie shields her eyes S5E19.png Mayor Mare looking S5E19.png Mayor "Speaking of secrets" S5E19.png Mayor "have you ever known somepony else's secret" S5E19.png Pinkie's oh no face; papers out of her hoof S5E19.png Pinkie "Noooooo..." S5E19.png Pinkie keeping her face scrunchy S5E19.png Mayor "A surprise that was so big and exciting" S5E19.png Mayor "that it was all you could think about?" S5E19.png Pinkie's face turns purple S5E19.png Pinkie Pie "Nope!" S5E19.png Mayor Mare sees Pinkie run away S5E19.png Mayor "Me neither" S5E19.png Mayor Mare nervously pacing back and forth S5E19.png Mayor Mare waving to the Mane Six S5E19.png Pinkie Pie races past Mayor Mare S5E19.png Mayor Mare with jittery hooves S5E19.png Main five walking past Mayor Mare S5E19.png Mayor Mare can barely contain her excitement S5E19.png Mayor Mare excited about the royal baby S5E19.png Pinkie plugging Mayor Mare's mouth S5E19.png Pinkie glares disapprovingly at Mayor Mare S5E19.png Pinkie and Mayor Mare hear Twilight S5E19.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Diversos MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Mercadorias SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Mayor Mare and Time Turner trading card.jpg Mayor Mare, Town Leadership card MLP CCG.jpg Comerciais Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png en:Mayor Mare/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens